Hickeys
by xoxPrincessSeddiexox
Summary: What does Freddie have to do in order to make Sam realizes that he loves her..before she loves someone else.. just read the story the summary is bad :P..my first ff


**_Okay hey party ppls..ive had this account for years and haven't written anything lol I kno its all just fear but here is my first FF I hope you like it..be nice pleez_**

**_And thank u omgwtfEmily for supporting me to do this_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly..but I own Nathan's heart :P_**

**_based on a true story :P ...HICKEYS..yea wierd title get used to it_**

**

* * *

**

Freddie's POV

_God I just can't stand it, _I thought, _how does no one see her beauty, her strength, her intellect? Just look at her! With those long golden curles, those ice cold blue eyes, her rosy smile and the perfect body I might add..HOW DOES NO ONE SEE THIS?_

"umm hello? nub?" _god she's hot _"**FREDWARD!"**

"What? oooh, wait what?"

"Nothing you were just freaking me out with your staring"

"Oh sorry" My face as hot as hell

"It's okay, just don't do again or else the next thing you'll be staring at is the inside of your ass"

"Uhh uh yes understood that shouldn't be a problem any more" I may love her but she still scares the crap out of me. After about five mintues of an awkward silence I knew something was up.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"What do you care? Since when have you cared? Just shut-up and go drool over Carly I don't need this!" And with that she stormed out and my face was left hurt and distraught. Man if only she knew. IF ONLY SHE KNEW! Man, do I have the most perfect plan to make her know that I love her. Es el plan perfecto!

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

I really needed to get home and fast I don't need him knowing anything..idiot. Stupid nub always bothering me. He was only asking me wat was up so when Carly came upstairs he would brag about how he made me "feel better." But how can someone cure the "lovebug?" Sure I pick on him but I don't mean to. I mean the dork is so... so dorkish you know? I just get so angry at my family and the teachers that I use him as my punching bag. I mean most of the time I picture him being Ms. Briggs and then I just punch away! I really screwed up in there I guess. His face looked really hurt but he'll feel better when his _precious Carly _comes back upstairs. Crap, I left my keys in Carly's room. I ran all the way back to Bushwell, only for Lewbert to throw a tuna sandwich at my head.

"Ow what the hell!"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU WORTHLESS DEMON! AAH YOU KIDS ARE ALL DEMONS!"

"AND YOU'RE A PAIN IN MY ASS!" I took his bell, threw it at his face and ran upstairs before he regained his balance. I was running so fast I didn't even see the person I knocked over.

"oof!" I groaned

"Sorry 'bout that" _His voice is so familiar, _I thought, until I looked up, it was the one and only pee-wee boy, Griffin.

"Oh hey Sam" he greeted

"He-hey Griffin"

"I was just thinking about you" Why in the world would he be thinking about me? "Really?"

"Yeah I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Groovy Smoothie on tomorrow." _AHHH YES YES YEESS! Sam calm down jeez you're turning into Carly._

_"_Sure, thats cool"

"Alright see you eight?

"Yeah its a date!" Hey it's better than sulking about your former love.

**

* * *

**

Freddie's POV

I just couldn't stop smiling. I know Sam loves it when guys go all out for her. I'm going to get one of those radios and play the song that we kissed to, Running Away by AM. Its going to rock. I ran downstairs to find Carly and Sam giggling their hearts out.

"Hey I thought you left" i said

"Hey I thought you died" Ouch could she be more hurtful?

"Whatever, why are you two soo jumpy?" I asked

"Griffin asked Sam out to the Groovy Smoothie on Saturdaaaaaayyy! AAHH!" she yelled.

This- this can't be possible! Ugh i have to do this tonight. It's now or never with this one

"Whats up Freddifer? Bug bit you or something?" Sam rudely asked. Bug? Is that the best she could do? OH wait bug..love bug! Screw the music, Fredward Benson is taking the next step.

******lalalalalalalalalalalalala******

_6 hours Later 1:30 am_

I snuck out of my room hoping to not wake up my mother and ran straight to Sam's house. Crap! I forgot it was a two story house. Luckily I found a ladder and not to my surprise, her window was unlocked. Her room smelled of lavender, sweet lavender. There she was on her bed, sound asleep. Her snores were soft and quiet, practically adorable. She looks like an angel. But I knew I couldn't stay long, i had to get this done. I bent down and slowly put my lips on her neck. One bite, or hickey, at a time all around. I made it slightly noticeable for her to see. I didn't want to embarrass her. My Princess Puckett isn't a slut. I know in the morning she's is going to wonder who gave her these, making the plan even better. I kissed her cheek got back down from the ladder and ran home. Thank you lord for making her a _deep_ sleeper.

**

* * *

**

**Sam's POV**

What..the..hell! Ugh where did all of these come from! Ugh probably Ryan! I just don't understand how he gets me and my mother confused in the dark. Oh wait I forgot he's a drunken loser.

"MOM!"

"WHAT!" yelled Pam, that dumbass.

"KEEP YOUR DRUNKEN ASS BOYFRIEND OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"OH SHUTUP SAM HE WASN'T EVEN HERE LAST NIGHT!"

"YEAH LIKE YOU'D REMEMBER!"

"WHATEVER" Stupid bitch. Why can't she be like regular mom's? Oh whatever its Saturday they'll probably fade by Monday, I hope.

**

* * *

**

"hey Carls" I greeted

"Mornin'"

"HEY SAM!" Oh goodness what has Spencer done now?

"He was using the blue toilet water as dye for his pretzel monster sculpture **(a/n: lol cookie monster, apparently i don't on him either ): )** " and somehow he managed to get his hand stuck in the toilet" she exclaimed rather annoyed.

"haha i love that kid" "yeah me two" Of course the one and only nerd had to come in to ruin my day.

"Hola chica y otra chica" _He's so cute when he speaks spanish, _shut up brain! **(a/n: who else thinks its cute?)**

"Bonjour comment allez vous?" I smirked.

"Que?"

"Now you know how i feel!"

"Sorry, hey where's Griffins apartment"

"9H, why?" Carly asked

"Nothing, just needed to talk to him about something" Talk to him? Coincidence? I think not!

"Why do you need to see him so badly?" I asked

"Nothing jeez relax I'm not going to ruined your _wonderful fairy tale date"_ he said sarcastically

"Watch your mouth Benson" I warned

"Okay whatever I'm out"

**

* * *

**

Freddie's POV

"hey Griffen, i heard you had the new pearphone" Trap set

"oh yeah you wanna see it?" Caught

"Yeah sure" I quickly texted Sam before he saw. Sammy? She hates that nickname.

_Peewee boy: hey sweetheart. Meet me at the firescape in ten minutes_

_Sammy: yeah sure ;) _

_Peewee boy: :)_

_OH yeah i rock!_

_

* * *

_

**_Sam's POV_**

I ran to the fire escape to find the handsome nub with the eight pack? Thats more than Griffen has! Okay i need to calm down. Why does his shirt have to be so tight ugh!

"what's going on?" i asked

"I just want to talk to you about those on your neck" he pointed at the eight hickeys on my neck. Think fast Sam!

"They're none of your bid nub!" I tried to run but he grabbed me from behind. And kissed the first mark.

"This one is for your beautiful eyes" Sparks flew up my spine and out my mouth with a moan.

"This next one is for your luxorious lips" Screw Griffin he wasn't my type anyways.

He kissed each hickey at a time.

"Here is one for your long blonde hair..*kiss*.. your sexy body..kiss*...your sweet voice...*kiss*...your tough attitude..*kiss*...and this last one is for your harmonic laugh...*kiss*"

Never in my life has anyone said those things to me at all. I was just about to talk until i realized my lips were moving at a rate i couldn't describe. I felt fireworks and a band playing and saw signs that stated free ham for Sam only. It was pure bliss.

"I love you Princees Puckett"

"I love you too nub"

He is the best boyfriend I ever had...

_**

* * *

**_

Okay that was pretty long but it was all worth it. I finally got that story off my chest whoo! that felt good :P im weird lol

_**Seddie can't win iStart A Fanwar without your reviews**_

_**Who knows I may come back in another life..with another story ;)**_


End file.
